Let's start a Revolution!
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: Is it just me, or is anyone else tired of some things in the HoO and PJO series? Here is the place to express your thoughts and feelings about the characters. Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, pairings, and tons of stuff. First subject: Percy and Jason.
1. Percy and Jason

**A/N-OKAY I HAVE BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR AN HOUR AND I'M BORED!  
**

**So I decided to start a revolution...  
**

**I already have a forum but it sucks...so here is where you can speak your minds freely!  
**

**Anyone who is anybody is allowed to contradict and argue with me or a reviewer-I'm totally cool with that, as long as there's not _too much _foul language.  
**

**First item of business: Percy and Jason.**

* * *

**Notice I put Percy first. Yeah that's right, I LOVE Percy!  
**

**Now everyone thinks Jason is so great because he defeated Krios or something. I would have more facts to back this up but I have not re-read TLT. I freakin HATED that book.**

**What Tartarus was that for Rick Riordan? You made Jason so cool with his flying powers and when we get to TSoN...oh, Percy has his regular powers.  
**

**Everywhere I go-Jason is totally better than Percy!  
**

**What is wrong with you? Did fall on your head or something? That's like saying Haymitch is better than Peeta!  
**

**I'm so peeved...So I ask of you guys to tell me your thoughts on these endearing subjects:  
**

**1. Is Jason really better than Percy?  
**

**2. Why didn't Rick Riordan at least mention Jason in the PJ&O series? (I mean Thalia told Percy everything-why didn't she tell him she at least, thought, she had a sibling?)  
**

**3. Give me three reasons why you think Jason is better than Percy or why you think Percy is better than Jason. (That's gonna take more than three reasons.)  
**

**4. And what would you guys like to discuss next?**

* * *

**A/N-REMEMBER: Not so much cussing, free arguments-don't get carried away.  
**

**Tell me if the bold words are annoying,  
**

**-Percyjacksonfan16**


	2. Reyna and Piper

**A/N-Either update one of my stories or continue the revolution...Revolution it is.  
**

**Anyway so, I'm thinking Reyna vs. Piper.**

* * *

**Soccerlover5959- I totally agree with you on Percy being better than Jason. But then again, we don't what else Jason has done. And if he turns out to be a jealous jerk-he could possibly try to hurt Percy.  
**

**Anime Princes- I think you're right about the first one, I'm pretty sure it's because I've known Percy's character better, maybe Jason has done more stuff-but we'll just have to wait and see (Or is it read?).  
**

**Back to the equals thing, I'm not too sure about that. I mean, remember how Annabeth predicted that Percy and Thalia would probably either hate each other or be best friends. So I'm thinking that Percy and Jason will have, at least, a mutual relationship.  
**

**I agree with on the Thalia thought Jason was dead part, maybe you're right about The Demigod Files.  
**

**Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR- By the way, I love your username!  
**

**Anyway, the first one is totally right! The third one is right, too. Jason (Even though he had no memories.) was totally leading Piper on. Even I thought that was wrong, and I'm not a big fan of Piper. Like, when Percy had to deal with Rachel and Annabeth- I'm sure he would've been truthful to both girls if Rachel hadn't become an oracle.  
**

**Greeks drool-Romans rule- That's your opinion but I don't really want to argue on that-I have a feeling you're a good debater.**

**I guess you're right about the Jason and Percy thing, but it comes down to who is the REAL hero.  
**

**LeoperaGata- I never realized that, Jason is really arrogant. I laughed at that last part.  
**

**Jamie Blue Daughter of Athena- Do you mean Jason's a good-two-shoes? I partially agree with you, because Percy is rebellious. But I think Rick Riordan is just trying to say they're supposed to be opposites. Yeah, I like your reasons.  
**

**Starkid Rocks- While all of what you said is true, but most people just prefer people they have known longer. Sometimes change is good but in HoO series is just strange.  
**

**If anyone's has seen Mean Girls (Which I don't recommend for younger viewers.) it was pretty good. But the second movie sucked.  
**

**I'm not saying ALL sequels are bad, just cliched. And thanks for telling me about that first chapter, I'm going to look for that.  
**

* * *

Okay, bold letters are so annoying. Let's start, shall we? Reyna and Piper.

I don't have a problem with Reyna-I like her character. I just wish we could get a glimpse of her when Jason was around.

I'm glad Rick Riordan used her from SoM, that was really creative (And better than throwing some guy in and calling him Thalia's brother.)

Sometimes, Reyna is very strict and harsh but she might be really nice on the inside. The only problem with her is that, she cares so much about her home and family, if Jason hurt her or something she would totally block out-and the campers will notice, and maybe they'll get lost along the way.

The only person they can lean on is either Percy or Jason-Percy would probably go back to Camp Half-Blood. And I wouldn't trust Jason after that. Although Reyna's strong, on the inside she'd probably break down.

Now Piper...

I'm going to have agree with everyone here- she's a whiny, needy, and mostly a Mary-Sue.

All the time, _Jason loves me. Oh no, Jason doesn't remember me, What if he doesn't like me?_

GET OVER YOURSELF, CHILD! If Jason doesn't like you, will the world end? Don't exaggerate, man.

She always like, 'I hate being a daughter of Aphrodite.' Yet, you care about how Jason looks at you.

She is also as mean as Drew. She's always complaining about Drew and her flirting-yet, Piper treated her like trash when she got claimed.

If I didn't hate Jason-I'd would feel bad for him. _Oh, look, Jason, I can take a BMW and it's a curse! Poor me!_

Always looking for pity.

Anyway, questions.

1. Better Pairing: Jeyna or Jasper?

**Personally, I'd would go for Jeyna because remember Percy picked Annabeth first-and if it's foreshadowing, then Jason will pick the girl he knew first. Then again, not everyone's like that.**

2. Is it just me or does Piper try too hard to prove that she's not/doesn't want to be Aphrodite's child?

**Just because most daughters of Aphrodite act self-conceited and stuff, doesn't mean you are. Has no one told you about Silena?**

3. Who would be best for Jason?

**I'm not asking what I did in the first question, I'm asking which one is better for Jason. Who would be the girlfriend who would always be there for him,etc.**

4. Which girl is better: Reyna or Piper?

5. What would you like to talk about next?

* * *

**A/N-Thanks reviewing and giving your honest thoughts.**

**Please remember this isn't a political debate so please don't get hyped up.  
**

**-Percyjacksonfan16  
**


	3. Hazel, Leo, and Frank

**A/N-So ready to resume the debate? Of course you are!  
**

**Awesome-sauce97- (Chapter 1) Feel free to jump in whenever you want to. I agree with you on the first and second one. Thank you for actually giving an straight answer to the second one! Yeah, I can't wait to see Leo and Percy together-they'd be like best friends. Jason does that and just blames on his 'Roman' side which ticks me off.  
**

**Awesome-sauce97-(Chapter 2) Lol. Yeah, nothing to argue there, but Piper is just...something else. (If you don't have nice to say, don't say it at all.)  
**

**Linku1260- Couldn't have said it better myself.  
**

**FaTaLClanWii- Percy and Piper fic would be interesting and new...Fav cookie: Macadamia nuts cookie with white chocolate in them. Hmm...donut? Glazed (I'm so plain...) Get it. No. Okay. Let's start.**

* * *

**Hmmm...let's do the Hazel/Leo/Frank thing.  
**

To start off, I don't like Frank.

At all.

He just seems like one of those really wimpy characters that need self-assurance from someone else. He's too childish and I'm sorry, just plain stupid.

Percy's wasn't so smart at the beginning but Frank...you're sixteen-Percy just messed up when he was twelve. Frank, you have no excuse to be that obtuse-you don't even have ADHD or dyslexia.

Now Leo, he's just awesome! He's funny and corny. Flame on! Yeah, Leo is my favorite new character-I don't know why Jason doesn't find him funny-he's hilarious.

Hazel-she's okay. Like a mood point character-I don't hate or love her. The only thing I didn't like was her constant blackouts and her Frank stuff.

She would blackout and describe the whole thing, it took time away from Percy's Pov...and you shared with Frank and not Percy! And after they visited the amazons, and they were escaping-apparently Frank said or did something I don't remember, and Hazel was like, OMG's I wanted to kiss him.

So with my opinions out of the way, let's us begin.

I'm sure you all know, Leo is (I'm pretty sure) a rebirth of Sammy Valdez-who could have been his grandfather at some point. Hazel, was alive in the 1960s' or 1940s (I think...if she went to that separation of race schools, then it had to be around those racial times.) and she was friends with Sammy Valdez until she moved away. Then she wound up in the 21st century where she met Frank and they became friends.

So, I know I didn't explain it well but...

If I were Hazel I would pick Leo. He's her age, funny, and he could make her whatever she wanted.

Frank is sixteen and could find a girl that is around his age-and they'd be more mature. Hazel is mature but she's kind of weird.

If you don't know, Frank's character is based off of Meleager, a mythical hero who was part of Jason and the Argonauts. When he was born, the fates gave his mother a stick and told her if that stick burns, he would die. So when Meleager was growing up, his mom never told him about that stick. So after Meleager's adventures with the Argonauts-he stayed on an island with his uncle and nephew. There he met Atlanta, a maiden of Artemis. So he fell in love with her but she was a maiden. One day, Atlanta, Meleager and his uncle and nephew went hunting and they killed this boar-Atlanta shot the boar first but Meleager's uncle and nephew didn't want her to get the spoils because she was a woman. In the end, Meleager killed his family out of hatred. When his mother found out, she burnt his stick and he died.

Nice story, huh? Did I mention Atlanta gave up her oath and married her cousin who won her in a race?

Yeah, that's my messed up brain. Anyway, questions...

1. Who do you think Hazel should pick?

2. What are your thoughts on both boys?

3. How do you think Frank and Leo would be? Friends-wise?

4. How is Hazel compared to the girls in the prophecy? Like if she's different from Piper and I'll allow Annabeth and Reyna.

5. What do you want to talk about next?

* * *

**A/N- I think we're doing Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood but usually I go by 'Majority Rules' or whatever I want to talk about.**

**Pairings,debates, and more coming up. Stay tuned.**

**-Percyjacksonfan16 **


	4. Camp Jupiter Vs Camp HalfBlood

**A/N-Hello my lovely debaters! Did you guys miss me? Of course you didn't! Anyway, replies...**

**Lovin' IT PJO HoO BTR- Omg's I hate reading Hazel's blackouts. I think Rick was just trying to put that suspense in it but I just wanted to skip it. Yeah, Leo is funny, I can't wait to see him with Percy! So yeah...I like my username too!  
**

**SkylarTookMyPower- Kay, I'll count this review. Umm...I just meant since Hazel's is Pluto's (Or Hades's) daughter that she might get along well with Leo because her dad rules those under earth jewels and stuff. And Leo likes to tinker with those things. I have a question about your reviews for chapter 2. How in the world did you manage to review twice? But I totally agree on everything else in your reviews.  
**

**The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater- I love debating, too! That kinda why I made this, though...Yeah I noticed that Frank and Leo don't act like their age. Maybe they're supposed to opposites? I don't know. You're right about Hazel being with Frank, but then again Frank has only been there (Camp Jupiter.) for about half a year, so Hazel does knows him and doesn't. Does that make any sense? I wouldn't say she knows him, just because he didn't tell about his stick problem. (Who cares if he wanted too, he still didn't tell her.)  
**

**CrazilyObsessed- They should stay away from the Hazel topic, and Leo shouldn't reveal his fire powers, then we can focus on the other couples. I bet you hate her because of all those Percabeth fics...  
**

**Lematiz- LOL! Nico is another one of my favs...skeletons are so much cooler.  
**

**FatalClanWii- If all goes bad, Leo and Percy should live. Jason and the others can die, no one cares. I will do a fic if you give me an idea to start one. OMg's I luv music! And I do listen do it! P.S-that's alot of P.S.'s  
**

**FireSword46- Hazel's does deserve Leo, Frank...not so much. That's be awesome if Jason did that! But you're right about the glue part, Hazel's there to provide comfort.  
**

**Experimental Agent 1123- Frank is a bit too powerful, I think it'd be fair to let each demigod to have their own power. He can't be good at archery (Although he acquired that skill.) and turn into multiple animals at the same time. That's just unfair!  
**

**ELMtree87- I was about to KILL Jason when he said that, I mean and here I thought Hades was heartless! And Piper should expect demigod dreams, Percy had them and he didn't complain. Most people would defend her and say because she's new and unexperienced, but who cares! Percy tried to make sense of his dreams, not complaining about them. I like flirty Leo, too.  
**

**4blueeyes9- Yeah, it's a matter of preference in the end but Leo would be better. That got on my nerves when Mars said that. If anything, Frank is the least important one! Hazel's a bit of background character for me. (Chapter 2) Yeah, agreed on all things. If it ends up being Jenya, I'm pretty sure Reyna could do better.  
**

**readingqueen811- She's a version of Silena but super whiny. I'm sure at the end of the war, she'll be exactly like Silena. Reyna really doesn't deserve him.  
**

**4blueeyes9- (Chapter 1) Percy's just so awesomer. Maybe you're right about the second one. I bet Jason would never get Artemis's approval...he's treating Reyna like trash. You remember her yet, you're dating another girl!  
**

**crazysword- I don't really know what's wrong with me. Insanity? Piper's terrible. And why would I be dating a guy with no memory? I'd feel happy, I could do so much better than Jason. And it's not a revolution, we're just voicing our opinion. Thanks for hoping for me! All sarcasm intended.  
**

**awesome-sauce97- That's true. I know how everyone says 'love doesn't have age or something dumb like that' but it just wrong to be dating someone who just became a teen. Wrong. If they were married, I wouldn't care but if you have to pick your girlfriend up from middle school, there's got to be something wrong with you. Leo is boss! Frank can barely stand on his two left feet! You're related to Percy! C'mon! Have some pride and act like your age. I love Frank's grandma, she's so mean and funny! Hazel out ranks Piper any day. Hazel's definitely fierce, but she's more of background character. Overall, she's okay.  
**

**MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS- I'm assuming Reyna's 'humor' rubbed off of Jason but Leo is still funny. Even if they're both fifteen, Leo acts more of Hazel's age, so they're better together. While Frank's 'baby face' might look like he's thirteen, he's so lame. What kind of power could you put of a child of Athena except smartness? Talking to owls? Reading minds? I don't like Annabeth that much but if I lost Percy, I'd burst into tears.  
**

**Starkid Rocks- Hazel would kind of heal Leo's wound with his mom's death. They'd be okay as friends, I guess. I mean, Hazel had to grow up- she gave up her life just so a giant couldn't rise.  
**

**HarryPotterPJODoctorWho-(Chapter 3) You take your time deciding, I'll be here. Frank is ugghhh. Maybe you're right.  
**

**HarryPotterPJODoctorWho- (Chapter 2) I guess you don't really want to judge them until you get a feel of their characters. But Piper is actually disgracing her mom by doing that. I'd be offended if I was Aphrodite and embarrassed if she was my sister.  
**

**HarryPotterPJODoctorWho- Percy just has a trustable nature, you know? Thalia does have a hard time with stuff like that, but if you're going to tell him about your drunk mom- you might as well tell him about your brother. I don't see how you can break a sword, I couldn't even break cardboard for my life! There's a ton more reasons...  
**

**Greeks Drool - Romans Rule- Thanks! I like my points too! Actually your review was pretty good. But the Frank part, he doesn't underestimate his enemies, he just hides behind his weapons mostly. (Although I realize that skeleton thing was for battle.) You can't always use that. Use some brute force, you're a child of Mars! Animals don't help either. I just wish he'd be a bit better, he's related to Percy after all.  
**

**I think I got everybody! Sorry if I didn't, though! Let's start!**

* * *

Majority rules...Camp Jupiter Vs. Camp Half-Blood it is.

When I first heard the name Camp Jupiter I was like, Oh boy, self conceited.

I don't know if anyone else noticed that- Camp Half-Blood represents all the half-bloods there whereas Camp Jupiter (To me.) represents only one person. Although I could be wrong because some part of me says since Jupiter is the King of gods it represents all his subjects, kingdom, and people.

Like a plural noun, such as people, it counts everyone.

The thing I like about both camps are it's leaders (I'm not talking about Jason.) Chiron keeps his family safe and protected, like Reyna. And Lupa also cares for her 'pups.', so Reyna's not completely alone.

Although I have no idea what Camp Jupiter was like when Jason was there, I'm sure they were doing well. Like Hazel had said, Jason brought honor to the fifth cohort. The Romans looked up to their leader, even in the hard times. Even Reyna softened up when he was around. So although I might point Jason's flaws alot, he's not too bad. (On the outside, at least...) I'm pretty neutral when it comes to his leadership.

From the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series we, obviously, saw how camp was like. Despite the Ares Vs. Apollo cabins dispute over that chariot- the camp bonded together and followed Percy in war. They came together even in the darkest times. When they thought Percy was dead, the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Titan War. It's just a family oriented camp.

The good thing about both camps is their development. Camp Jupiter has made a little Rome replica and Camp Half-Blood has more cabins.

I just hate the lack of humor in the Roman camp but Camp Half-Blood needs to know they can depend on each other more. If that chariot thing happens again...There's going to be more than one person that dies.

So that's my opinion, how about yours?

1. If you could go to one of the camps, which one would it be?

**That just depends on what kind of demigod I would be. If I was a child of the big three (Yeah, right!) then I'd go to Camp Jupiter just because I'd learn more battle tactics. If I was a minor god's kid, I'd go to Camp Half-Blood because I would have a cabin and feel more accepted.**

So you don't really know?

**No. It's not like Percy would be there all the time-he goes on quests constantly. And who really wants to see Jason** **anyway? **

2. Which camp do you prefer?

**Hmmm...Camp Half-Blood. I've known it longer.**

3. Which leader is better? Chiron or Reyna? (Jason is considered co so...)

**I like the fact that the Romans have leaders, especially teens and they'd been voted for, but nothing beats a tame centaur. Root beer all the way!**

4. Which camp has progressed more? (Yes I know, we didn't know Camp Jupiter before but just guess.)

**I'm going with Camp Half-Blood. I mean, they didn't have cabins for Hades nor the minor gods and goddess and nobody really liked them. And just one guy changed their opinons, that's some awesome stuff. I do give credit to the Roman, they actually thought of the mortals and legacies which was nice (I need a place to crash too,)**

5. Next topic?

* * *

**A/N- So I'll try to reply everyone of you but sometimes I don't see usernames so...keep it low and fun! Catch you on the flip side,**

**-Percyjacksonfan16!  
**


	5. Books!

**A/N- Okay, hey guys! I'm just not going to reply the reviews just because I think it was mostly based on opinions, but I did read them.  
**

**Plus, I'm going to start being super lazy one day. So there's a few things I'd like to talk about today...**

* * *

**Let's talk about the books separately, then I'll pick a topic from one of your reviews, huh?  
**

Lightning Thief-

I liked how Rick started off with Percy just talking to us about his current life and whatnot. It was really easy to understand the concept of the gods and Greek mythology.

So, I think that's probably my third fave book for the series.

The Sea of Monsters-

I didn't like this one very much. It lacked excitement and the adventure I liked in the first one. I read this book around nine? Same thoughts at before, even now. It was short and the only good thing I liked was the ending where Thalia came in.

So, probably the worst in the series.

The Titan's Curse-

This was just amazing. I loved the part where Percy and Thalia have a little fight scene at Camp Half-blood. I forgot what page that was but it was after the hunters of Artemis beat camp half-blood in capture the flag.

Percy totally won that fight.

Rick Riordan was brilliant in the Aphrodite/Percy scene. I could read the scene over and over again and still laugh. I liked that sort of cliffhanger. Get it? Luke falling off the cliff? No? Okay.

That's probably fourth favorite.

The Battle of the Labyrinth-

Loved it!

It had just pure awesomeness in it. I don't way I liked this so much. Maybe the Percy/Calypso part? I don't know. I'm glad they put Rachel in it. (We'll get to that topic later.)

That was just number one for me.

The Last Olympian-

Those past books I just talked/typed about were all around when I was reading them (Meaning I didn't have to wait for them to come out.)

I'm pretty sure I read all four of them in a span of a week or two. So I had to wait for the Last Olympian to freakin' come out. I'll assume I was ten by then.

It was really good. But since I was ten (I'm not saying that ten year olds are not mature. I know I wasn't.) I didn't really get the whole romance factor.

Then last month I re-read the whole series and I was like, whoa! But the only thing that could've been changed was when Luke was dying and he asked if Annabeth she loved her.

I'm not going lie, even when I was ten, that didn't make my heart stop. So Rick either needed more suspense or something there.

One day we'll get to Luke but here's just my initial thoughts on him.

Let's pretend the PJ&O series was real. I would never ever forgive someone for trying to kill half of my family and all of humanity.

_"But Alex, it's fiction and he did say he was sorry. And he tried to run away but Annabeth wouldn't go with him."_

Most books, shows, and movies end like that. The bad guy regrets everything he did and the hero forgives him.

No. In real life, you'd be some type of terrorist. I'd get your sorry _podex_ to jail. I'm really not trying to be mean but realistically, that would happen.

The Lost Hero-

Now that I think of it, Rick should had just made a small sequel about how Percy and Annabeth's life afterwards. I can already tell this series isn't going to be as good.

And was it this story I said something about sequel being bad? I don't remember. Anyway, there's this show called the Glee Project and it's just a competition to see who will be on a seven episode spot on their show, Glee.

I watched the first season of the Glee project and it was awesome. Now the second is pretty bad. Literally, it's not appropriate for younger audiences.

So there's some more truth to my 'sequel are sometimes bad'

I've got nothing good to say about this book. I just like Leo and how Annabeth was mad at Jason for showing up instead of Percy. I remember waiting constantly for this book and when I read it, I was like, "I want my money back." I actually returned it, though.

The Son of Neptune-

Again, I waited for this book too. But it was worth it. I'm pretty sure you have a basic idea of how much I liked this book. It was okay but I'm just glad Percy wasn't eaten by Lupa.

Y'all know my thoughts on Hazel and Frank. I didn't like the cliffy, though.

A couple of months back, I was like, looking frantically for anything about the Mark of Athena. Then I stumble across this lovely website. And I've been a member ever since.

Let's see what you reviewers want to chat about... (I would do Greeks vs. Roman but for me, I would have to consider the ancient Greeks and Romans. I'm just saying just because Rick depicts them as his own character, doesn't mean they were like that. I know that didn't make any sense but I'm just saying that the Romans and Greeks are based on what Rick researched, thought of, I'm just saying that they coud've been brutaul.)

I'm sure if I'm confuzzling you but to me you're saying let's compare a PJ&O fan with a regular person who doesn't care much for the books. See? You can automatically see their differences.

Anyway I liked Peace Love and Cheese's review. Anyway she/he said this:

My topic: Who thinks Rick is going to kill off Percy or at least stress us out with the whole "oath to keep with a final breath" thing? MEEEEEE! I mean, come on, how much more perfect could he have set that up? Geez. Give us a heart attack AFTER you finish the series.

**It's either got to be Percy or Jason. Percy because of the oath he swore the gods to claim their kids-which I don't how it could kill you but it's still a promise.**

**Jason could've promised something that we didn't see because we don't know his past.**

**Of course, it could be some other people but that's just my guess.**

Anyway, questions...

1. Fav book of PJ&O series? Least fav book of PJ&O?

**The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Sea of Monsters.  
**

2. Fav book of HoO series? Least fav?

**I know you haven't read the whole series but whateves. So far it's Son of Neptune, The Lost Hero.**

to keep a final breath person?

**Jason or Percy.**

4. Back to the fav and least fav book? Why did you pick them?

**Already said them.**

5. Next topic?

* * *

**A/N- Keep language low and have fun!**

**-Percyjacksonfan16!  
**


	6. Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel

**A/N- Hey! I've been a bit busy but I'd liked to say a few words before we start:  
**

**Um, so I've read/heard about M fanfics being erased by the website. I'm not a big fan of those and all but you can't delete everything a person wrote in a span of a year or a few months.  
**

**Not cool. If fanfiction is so worried about little kids reading M fics than they should put an age filter or something. The authors can't help if a younger viewer reads it-I've accidentally done it before and I was new to fanfic and it was totally my fault.  
**

******I did participate in this 'black out thing and does anyone know if they canceled the 'No M rated thing?' Anyway, replies:**

******JustAnotherNormalDemigod- (Chapter 3) Hi! I did make a forum but I didn't know how to work it so I just deleted it. I wish Rick would've put Clarisse instead of Frank, too. Reyna would need to stay at camp and supervise things while Perce is gone. Maybe you're right. I think Rick made Leo into a character that no one could possibly hate strongly, which makes him lovable. The Hazel thing is right though, but I didn't enjoy every single one of them.**

******Yeah, I like Lazel over Frazel. Maybe weird wasn't the right idea, just a strange character whose personality I can't describe. Yeah, sometimes I don't know the meaning of this 'mormal' thing. Thanks for looking at my profile! I'm a copy n' paster.**

******P.S- Your username is too funny! Lol. JustAnotherNormalDemigod. What kind of demigod is normal?**

******CrazyPeanutAttack- (Chapter 1) Thank you! So true! But in terms of strength, you've got to say Peeta.**

******Greeks Drool - Romans Rule- Oh sorry! Spoiler Alerts! I'm going to try that website sometime. Titan's curse had the most suspense for me though. The Last Olympian, I didn't think much of the romance. It kind of tied the book together. I'd rather jump in Styx than read the Lost Hero again. I never thought of Chiron! I'm going to look into that more.  
**

******CrazyPeanutAttack- That was my theory too. I don't quite ship these couples, but I hope it's Jenya.  
**

******percabeth4ever1999- True. I liked the point of the issue thing. Maybe because the Romans have such a perfected system that unpredictable-ness could throw them off.  
**

******Bitchpleaseidon'tneedaname- (Chapter 1) I respect your opinon and all too. But Kronos isn't Krios as a Roman. He's Saturn. I don't know who Krios is but possibly Atlas? I'll search it up later. Did I spell that wrong? And the thing about Percy remembering Annabeth is because he loved her. I don't mean to be chessy, but if Jason really cared about Reyna he would've at least remember something aout her. Personally, I think he could've have more leeway since he's Hera/Juno's champion. No excuse, Jason. By the way, you got called out by anonymous.  
**

******AtlantaJackson95- (Chapter 1) Better. Definitely. Hades have alot of mercy on that persons' soul. Now that you mention it, Jason reminds me of a twitter account-just cares about his followers. And I do remember, Percy did that most of his life- Tyson, Grover, you name it. I'll take you up on the PM offer.  
**

******Anonymous, no name- Yeah, and if you enlarge the image then you can see Percy is slightly higher. By an inch or two, though. That was bitchpleaseidontneedaname. Ha! You called someone out!  
**

******Lissy- (Chapter 1) I'd like to think I adapt to change easily, but Rick just gave us a character that just too perfect.  
**

******fanfi98- Ha! Nice list but all too true. XD  
**

******Lissy- I don't like how the Romans give the worst court to people then make work their way up. I'm too lazy for that.  
**

******StarStruck99- Yeah if you're very protective of Percy then you shouldn't read my stories. But I'm making a Percabeth one soon. I hate them with a very bad passion, don't think it's healthy. I won't read anymore if he dies. I'll finish my fanfics and just leave. Or make a fic where Percy comes back and kills Rick himself.  
**

******Aeron Thana- Somebody who agrees with me! But TLH is just something that I'd rather forget about.  
**

******Aeron Thana- (Chapter 2) I'm not cool with Jasper at all. Jason already has a big head we don't need Piper inflate more!**

******Aeron Thana- (Chapter 1) You're probably right about Thals. I didn't get the Jason-can't-drive-thing either.  
**

******wizard muggle- Luke is just so confuzzling to me. He could've done better if he REALLY wanted the Greeks' forgiveness.  
**

******Aeron Thana- (Chapter 4) I think it was a metaphor? Dk. You've got a good point.  
**

******BeautyandtheBeast101575- (Chapter 1) I guess the Rick part is true. I tend add in things that I hadn't thought of in my fics. I don't think Jason could ever earn Artemis' respect, he's too self important and whatnot.  
**

******SylarTookMyPower- I love Nico too! I wish he had more of a part into both series. He's out of this world. Part of me knows it's Percy but I don't want him to die! The Rachel vibe you get is probably the Percabeth fics going on.  
**

******PeaceLoveAndCheese- I think Annabeth is the mark of Athena but nice topic idea. It did turn into the Order of Phoenix, though.  
**

******AToastToOurVictory- (Chapter 1) Leo's awesome. Maybe you don't hate Jason with a strong passion that most us have here? Including me. Guilty.  
**

******AToastToOurVictory- (Chapter 2) Yeah, I braid my hair alot too. I don't blame Piper for being new and stuff and shocked at everything. But she's been thrown into the world of myths and all and she's just clinging to a guy who doesn't have his memories, and for she knows, doesn't love her back. Thanks for the toast!  
**

******AToastToOurVictory- (Chapter 3)To me, Rick makes too weak at times then super strong. Which is just weird. Is he strong or weak? In the myths, Mealeger died so who's to say Frank won't. Jason could be based of the Jason of the Argonauts (He didn't die well either.) Percy he's a mix of Hercules, Theseus, and alot of other heroes so I don't know whether he'll die. Yeah, not a good mix.  
**

******AToastToOurVictory- Got it! :D  
**

******Fireprincess- TLT had alot more things the others didn't. I can't name them, but it just had this certain thing to it that made it stand out. I'm glad we agree on everything!  
**

******Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry if I missed anyone! Let's start, shall we?**

* * *

Annabeth/Percy/Rachel

I honestly don't have a problem with Prachel. I liked it in the books, I don't read it alot in fanfic though. I wouldn't care if Rick had made them into a couple. But can someone tell me why Rachel couldn't be with Percy? I don't get it, what does the oracle thing have to do with it? I do know she's going to that Academy but ever heard of a long-distance relationship?

Whatever.

I don't mind Percabeth _in the books_, I can't stand Percabeth fanfics though. Some are good but there's too much fluff in half of them. Rick already has them set in stone in the books, I came to the website wanting variety. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I've never paired those two up together but I always but some jealously or obstacle in their way. The really annoying fics I hate are the-Annabeth-goes-to-Percy's-school-and-he's-so-popular-and-Rachel-is-the-hot-mean-girl and the-Percy-gets-married-to-Annabeth-and-these-are-their-kids-story.

I don't want to offend anyone, but those are really overdone. Rachel is depicted as the really mean one, which isn't fair to her. If anyone, it should be Drew. And I just don't like most OC's.

Plus, fanfiction says:

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.

I don't really follow what they say, because I'm not really supposed to make this 'non-story' but hello. Newsflash.

The thing that really irritates me is that writers like me are making non-Percabeth fics and just because most people like the pairing they won't read it.

Just saying. Here the questions:

1. Percabeth or Prachel?

**Don't care but I'd say Prachel.**

2. Really overdone Percabeth fics? Unless you don't think they're overdone then another pairing story?

**Said them. But I really like Chaos fics but I want a pairing with Percy and Hazel.**

3. I don't have anything else to say so...next topic?

* * *

**Thanks for listening to my rants and keep it PG!**

**-Percyjacksonfan16!  
**


	7. Movies and stuff!

A/N-** Wow. I've been gone (Not really, I just took a break from writing) and fanfic is full of CRAP. Yes, I mean utter crap.  
**

**OC's, TOO much Percabeth, Mark of Athena's, Preyna-I actually like that, Jasper, reading the Lightning Thief.  
**

**I mean this in the nicest way possible but...can someone make one original story. Maybe those Chaos stories with a twist. Stop it! We should make a separate fanfic for the Heroes of Olympus. I'm not going to lie-I use the characters in my stories but they don't really have that much of a big space.  
**

**This is freaking PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. Let's cut the crap. Anyway, reviews:  
**

**Greek drool-Romans rule- I have a feeling you're going to hate what I've written above but think of it as more space for the new series. I think it's Prazel. But yeah, I'd love to read it. Check for my review!  
**

**3214Sammy-I know you're not on fanfic for the time being but no argument there, miss.  
**

**SylarTookMyPower-Yeah, I've seen alot percabeth fics. I just want one that's not sappy, you know.  
**

**StarStruck99-i think it's if you read too much of the pairing it get tiring, but I do think the whole Romeo/Juliet thing works out for them in the book. I really like Pertemis but they always have the same plot so...yeah.  
**

**gracefuldarkangel-Oh cool. Thanks-it's either I'm really slow or something cuz I didn't catch that in TLO.  
**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese-Lol. I love your reviews, I'll definitely have to check out your fanfic though. I've read that fic! It's sorta fluffy. Not pairing fluffy...but fluffy.  
**

**Dreams of the Darkness-That's pretty neutral. But I was really into those Reyna/Percy fic. They've kind of got chemistry. I mean, the whole "I destroyed your home and made you homeless for while" factor makes a totally great plot. In a twisted way.  
**

**SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon - I like you already. You just prefer a pairing over the other, yet you don't hate the other one.  
**

**Brenatb-Lol, bro! I get pretty fired up when writing.  
**

**HarryPotterPJODoctorWho-I get the oracle thing now but Rachel isn't bad-Some Percabeth fans take it to literally. I like that fic too! It's not too fluffy-and I can stand the Percabeth without wanting to spill my guts!  
**

**Demigod Bluez-?**

**Windmills and Ducks-I love my rants too! Jk, thanks. Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper-they're solid, amazing couples.  
**

**Aeron Thana- I'm making a Piper/Percy fic as a couple. I just thought she deserved a good hero that's not going to showoff every time his sword breaks. One that humble and all, you know? I've seen an Octavian/Rachel fic. This seriously one pairing that should not be done. If she didn't want to give up oracle-lism for Percy there's no way she'd give it up for that skinny twerp.  
**

**4blueeyes9-I think it's Zocy too. I'm not into the whole reading the past stuff. Repeated and whatnot. And some self-centered people make them about their own fics. *Cough ThesusLives-dude, you're good but seriously?*  
**

**BookReader10-Too cliche. Yeah, I'm only reading the HoO series so I can see what happens to Perce, or else I just don't really care. And I'll hate myself if all my friends (They're PJO fans but not obsessed, unfortunately) have read and they're like, this happened, it was so cool. Then I'll want to read but if Percy dies,he has to die Heroes way wateves. I'm just going the read them for the sake of my fanfics.  
**

**Soccerlover5959-Preach, sista! Percabeth is fine for me in the books but fanfics is so just...kill me now. I lie Pernya (Whateves) fics.  
**

** -For second there, I thought you were Rick but to your review. I've always thought that the mark of Athena was just a symbol-like how when a demigod is claimed their parents' symbol shows up? Yeah and this is the prophecy:  
**

**"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." Ella said this and so far, the prophecy is unclear.**

** So most obviously, Athena is enraged that her daughter might not get to go on the quest. Annabeth can't go because Percy will, most likely, not want her to get hurt. And then Annabeth will counter back with a "You need a seveth member." card. That's where Reyna comes in and of course, she can't go because no one's going to look after the camp and she can't leave them in the hands of that skinny twerp, Octavian. (I doubt she'd want to see Jason with Piper, anyway.) Annabeth's not going to stay with the Romans-she doesn't trust Jason so a bunch of other like him...no. Everyone's like we need to get going before a war actually breaks out, so everyone but Percy votes for Annie to come. And from the previous books we can concur that Percy does quick thinking when he and/or someone else is in danger. So he comes up with this brilliant plan of highjacking the ship (There is no way Percy is going to let Jason take him on a flying boat thingy. And Jason won't go on a boat. And they can't take the underground because of Gaea. So...I'm going to assume they'll take a regular ship like the original heroes.) and dropping Annabeth off at camp half-blood. The six continue onto Rome. But of course, Annabeth follows secretly with her cap on. Then Jason and Percy have this fight (They've got to fight. Please! But Percy needs to win.) and somehow the ship steers off course, Annabeth falls off. Then the giants find her and this is where your first theory (Mostly) comes true. Percy and co. find Annabeth, save her but somehow Percy has to sacrifice himself. Maybe not in death, but like trapped on an island. I know that island might be Ogyia because Rick R. tweeted that Calypso is going to make a brief appearance in the new series. That obviously means, that Percy isn't going to stay there forever or it means that Rick will focus on Piper, Hazel, etc. point of views until the next book. Then again, Calypso said no man can find her island again but maybe Gaea might and with Gaea rising and whatnot, you might as well put that on the list of things you'd never think would happen.  
**

**Then Jason leads on for the first half of the fourth book but of course, he can't do it without Perce. They BOTH need to reunite the Greeks and Romans. Then Annie (Who is kinda going insane. She's strong but I don't want underestimate her strength. It's hard knowing that because you got caught and one of the people that could save the world is gone because of you.) Jason, being prideful is like, "I can handle this, I'm Roman. Ha ha." Everything just gets worse and worse. Then Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth are like, "We need Percy." and without telling Jason, they leave to find Percy. Meanwhile, Percy is having a blast.  
**

**Calypso's there, she's happy, he's happy. You get the pic. Of course, Percy think about Sally, Poseidon, Tyson, friends but I mean, give the guy a break. He's saved the world once-again, is just stupid. Any who, Leo and co. show up and are like, "Perce, you gotts to save da world." Of course, Annabeth is totally mad that Percy's kind of in love with her and another girl but she needs to keep her head in battle. (During the whole time, Calypso or Percy didn't do anything other than friendship but they both know they can't remain friends. Percy is to loyal to Annabeth to even do that.) So Percy, sadly leaves Callie-I'll make a fic about it-and goes with Leo and co. Annabeth is hurt, but she doesn't show it. Finally, Percy gets the courage-totally from a Piper who is still clingy to Jason-to get up and talk to her. She says "You like Calypso, don't you?" He reluctantly says yes, but I love you.  
**

**Annabeth runs out, "You sure don't show it." Blah, Blah. Back to Jason, the war has started, Jason can't do both camps are in flames, people dying-coming back, yeah. Of course when Percy and co. arrive, Percy gets in rage mode because in the demigod files, his greatest fear was seeing camp in flames. Percy is like slashing, hacking, doing ninja Perce stuff. Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank are doing their thing. Jason humbles himself down a bit, at least enough for him and Perce to fight against a giant. (Which one? Idk. Gaea isn't fully wake. Remember, we're on the fourth book.) Anyway, they are doing a good job of defeating, at least until Jason does some stupid move and makes the giant fall on, none other than Annabeth. No, Percy doesn't push her out of the way, she gets crushed.  
**

**Athena/Minerva is there, and is practically begging anyone to do something. For some unknown reason, Gaea closes the doors of death so Annie can't come back. And then speaks into Percy head, sayign that she'll open the doors if Percy switches to her side. (Gaea isn't going to kill Perce. Percy literally proved that she needs him to stay alive.) Percy is loyal to the Olympians but Annabeth got first class. He gently squeezes her hand and tells Athena to tell Annabeth that he loves her. Then he vanishes in a green light, thus joining Gaea side. And that's where the fourth book ends.  
**

**By the way, Hazel and Pluto kill that giant. Father-Daughter bonding, you know. Some Romans and Greeks die, they all come together in the end to mourn the deaths, and also bonding. Everyone still blames Jason for Percy's "death"  
**

**Then the fifth book, I'll get back to you on. I really liked your review, tho.  
**

**Sunny Snow- It's a shame Jason can fly. But everything else, I totally agree but like I said, I just don't like Luke. You couldn't have just found a friend or someone who thought the gods weren't paying attention to and like just give each other tips. But then again, that could go totally wrong if they both had two evil teens joining Kronos. But, all Luke did was ask for a quest and they did give him one. So it sucked for him-you asked, they gave. If I were a demigod-I would be dying to stay at camp and not fight. Percy needs to do all that awesome stuff.  
**

**Not ready to die.  
**

**artyfan-Yeah, I get what you mean. I'm actually twleve, birthday's on 29 of August. So a few days till I'm thirteen but agreed.  
**

**Yeah, if your review isn't here, I'm super sorry but I've got to get on with thing. They'll be on next update. Again, sorry-let's start!**

* * *

**Um, let's see...I heard a nasty rumor about a Sea of Monsters coming out, so yeah time to take a swipe at that.  
**

Numero Uno- PLEASE don't make another Percy Jackson movie, it was a HUGE fail the first time and I will honestly stop watching Logan Lerman and if he does another one of those, please spare me the pain.

Honestly, we've already got a series that is kind of ticking me off, I don't need another reason not to read Rick's books.

Gods, they're just fueling my rants every day. Anyway, I need to ask what YOU guys want to see from Rick and the writers of fanfiction-, and I am trying to contact fanfic to see if they'll make a separate category for the Heroes of Olympus and whanot-so if anyone has any contact details, PM me.

Questions:

1. Do you really want another movie?

**No, take me to the fields of Punishments instead.**

2. What do you want to see from Rick Riordan and the authors of fanfics?

**No more cliff hangers! Gods! It's getting genric and old! More originals story with uncommon pairings.**

3. Any topic ideas?

* * *

**A/N-Sorry, for such a short chappie but I'm going to be out of this week. Enjoy Columbus day, peeps!**

**Gods, I forgot my own slogan.  
**

**-Percyjacksonfan16!  
**


	8. Advice for Authors

**A/N- OMG, I'm back!**

**Actually I never left, just couldn't find somewhere to update but I'm trying to get all my stories up to date and whatnot but yeah... I'm making a comeback!**

**At this point, I'd reply to some reviews but this might be super long so I don't want add anymore words.**

**Sorry for trying to save some time? Um, let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Advice for new Authors-**

This is actually more about fanfiction than anything else, but as an author I would like to brush up on wrong pairs.

I'm not talking about like OCC pairs but you know things like Percy and Sally.

Honestly, who DOES that? Sally is his mom, for Zeus's sake!

And Kronos and Percy, really?

People these days.

So basically unless your goal is to make someone throw up, then don't those pairs.

Next point: Un-originality

Is that even a word? It should be. I'm making it a word.

So I've talked about this before and the kinds of PJO fanfics I hate but what I want to know is why.

Why do you even want to make the Percy-goes-to-highschool...thing. I personally, think it's better to get no reviews for an original story then alot of reviews for unoriginal story.

It gets on my nerves when people do that, here I am trying to get my stories noticed and you're just posting CRAP. Thanks.

Let's all click on the Percabeth rather than the Perlia one.

Unleash your imagination, my butt.

Along with what I said above there's also the case of repitition of plot lines.

Just to name a few: Reading the Sea of Monsters, The House of Hades, etc.

Sweet lord of Zeus.

FREAKING STOP IT!

They drive me nuts, why can't you sit and think of some good plot line? First of all, you don't know what Rick's going to write-so just wait like the rest of us. And why would kids with dyslexia sit and read a whole entire series, why wouldn't the gods like, burn all the copies?

It's basically exposing their world!

Ain't nobody got time for that!

So please, I ask of you an answer:

Why do you think people don't think of an original plot before typing it?

**B/c they're too scared to try and afraid they won't get reviews.**

Wrost pairings?

**Percy and Sally. Just no. No.**

Wrost repitition of plot lines?

**I think I said it last chappie, Percy and Annabeth have kids, and this is their story crap.**

Next of topic?

* * *

**A/N- Keep it real, my peeps.**

**Keep. It. Real.**

**-Percyjacksonfan16!**


End file.
